


I Feel as Low as the Bottom of the Ocean

by thelandofnothing



Category: Psycho-Pass
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, need me a man like ko, their sexual tension kills me more than my homework
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-04 11:13:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12167745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelandofnothing/pseuds/thelandofnothing
Summary: A retelling of Psycho Pass but Akane and Kougami become a lot 'closer'. Extremely fluffy because I'm a terrible person and I can't control myself.





	I Feel as Low as the Bottom of the Ocean

**Author's Note:**

> Kougami and Akane's first meeting.

Akane Tsunemori had somehow survived her first day at work.

Her muscles ached though, and she was pretty sure there were bruises all over her body, but that was the least of her concerns. The shudder the Dominator made when she had fired at the enforcer Kougami Shinya kept her heart awake. The guilt coiled like a snake in the back of her throat. Somewhere deep down in her mind, maybe as low as the bottom of the ocean, she thought that she done the right thing. No one had told her otherwise, not Ginoza san or the old but gentle Masaoka san. Kagari continued to beam at her like a nine year old kid fresh off a high dose of sugar. Even so, she knew she wasn’t going to sleep anytime soon. Why did she feel like lead? Unable to move from her sluggish position on her couch.

 _Pull yourself together,_ she thought. But knowing herself, the feeling wouldn’t subside until she fully apologised to Kougami.

She needed to meet up with Yuki and Kaori and get her mind off the brooding, handsome enforcer she easily shot down with one blast of the Dominator. Her two closest friends would probably try and make wedding arrangements just to embarrass her further. The thought made her cringe even more as she got up and started to get ready for bed. Despite the awfully childish daydreams she seemed to conjure about the mysterious dark haired man, she couldn’t help but feel unsettled by the certain persona that surrounded him.

 

. . . . . . . . . . .

 

Kougami Shinya woke up in the infirmary, the usual bright lights turned off with no one around. He was alone, without the knowledge of what time it was and in the company of his of own thoughts. Potentially dangerous if he had anyone to ask. He had almost laughed his head off when Shion had told him what had happened, that the rookie, mushroom haired inspector had shot him with a Dominator and caused him to lose consciousness. He resigned to a concealed chuckle. Whoever she was, he liked her. More so because she stuck with what she believed with, even if that meant eliminating an enforcer or two. Ko had spoken with Kagari who seemed to be infatuated with the new inspector and Masoka who revealed that she had remained calm the entire operation, a feat that was generally unheard of with the female majority of the Bureau’s newest employees. He was glad that they were still capable of choosing highly intellectual and hardworking students for the MWPSB, Tsunemori seemed like the literal depiction of that. Much like he was long ago, in a world where he thought the system of justice was fair. He shook his head at his brief reminisce of a forgotten past.

“I should keep you in here more often, you're actually resting.” The clear voice of Karanomori Shion rang about on the bare walls of an even barer infirmary. “Or still thinking about how a rookie managed to knock you out.”

“Just means I have to work out harder,” Kougami answered, not letting Shion past any of his defences. She was a mean piece of work, a seductress who had mastered the art of manipulation years ago, "It's not every day I get shot down by a Dominator, good practise." 

She scoffed at his typical response. “I like the girl though, I wonder where the Bureau finds cuties like that.” Karanomori sighed.

“You’re starting to sound more like Kagari than he does himself.” Kougami chuckled as the blonde haired enforcer lit a cigarette.

“Bullshit Ko, I do not gush like that little kid does,” She assured him. “What about you, do you like her? You seem awfully calm after that incident.”

Kougami rolled his eyes. The rookie could have shot him several times and it wouldn’t have made his mood any different. Being stuck in an infirmary was only annoying because he missed out on the gym for a few days.

“Yeah, she’s going to be a powerful figure in this division I reckon.” He replied, eyeing her cigarette enviously.

“Sounds like you have the hots for her already,” Shion laughed heartily, “Damn, didn’t think you were the head over heels in love guy. When was the last time you had…?”

“I respect her enthusiasm to the job and her commitment for only being a rookie.” He countered.

It was true. He hadn’t lay with a woman in years.

“No wonder you never get laid. You and all that work ethic crap.”

Karanomori was possibly the only woman he knew that asked him to sleep with her in front of other members of division one, including stern-faced Gino who rolled his eyes when Kougami replied with ‘You’re not my type.” She didn’t care what others thought of her, even with her enforcer status. She always remained abnormally calm even in the toughest times.

“Did the inspector get home alright?” Kougami asked, changing the subject.

Shion studied him, her cigarette poised elegantly in between her fingers, “Yes she did, I saw her leave.”

“Good.” He muttered, rubbing his temples.

“Poor thing must be feeling terrible.” She said, under her breath, “She must think you’re angry at her.”

“Why’s that?” Kougami asked defensively, jolting upright.

“Jeez Ko, calm down. You and that moody face of yours. That’s why. Would it kill you to smile once.” Shion said, getting up and putting her cigarette out.

Kougami smirked to himself, looking at the bare ceiling, “Night Shion.”

Karanomori smiled sadly, “Good night Ko.”


End file.
